


Now I'm In It

by zhulisbangs



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Champagne, F/F, Gingercup Rights, HAVING A GOOD TIME, Weddings, but theres some serious zhu li pining in here, buttercup has a dump truck ass, champain, gingers hot, kind of ends as a meme, started as a meme, we love Ginger what can i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 15:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhulisbangs/pseuds/zhulisbangs
Summary: Ginger has mixed feelings about going to Zhu Li's wedding. Buttercup is a wise milf.
Relationships: Ginger/Buttercup Raiko, Ginger/Zhu Li Moon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Now I'm In It

Ginger reached around to her back, struggling to zip her dress alone. She always managed to get it done, but that never made the struggle any less embarrassing to witness. She never thought of herself as some hopeless damsel, but fuck. It would be nice to have someone around to help zip up (or unzip) these tight dresses every once in a while. 

She shifted her stretch for the final time, closing up the last few inches at her neck, then relaxed and wiggled the dress back down around her hips. She was honestly relieved it still fit so well. With the whirlwind of emotions she felt when she opened the invitation to Zhu Li’s wedding, finding a dress to fit the “Nuktuk” theme dress code was the least of her concerns. She was so happy to leave behind that part of her career years ago, and was less than excited to revisit the aesthetic. Nonetheless, she called up her friend and confidante, the wardrobe coordinator Yosura, and asked if she could look through her old garment rack for something suitable. Yosura was one of the only ones who knew about Ginger’s history with Zhu Li. Their chemistry on set was kind of obvious to anyone who...knew how attraction between women worked. When they met up at the Studio to find a dress, Ginger finally allowed herself to release the feelings of remorse over Zhu Li’s engagement that she had been holding in. 

But that was weeks ago, and Ginger had to put on a brave face today. Today, the first time she would see Zhu Li in years. Today, when Ginger would finally have to blow out the candle flickering with hope that she could one day rekindle the spark Zhu Li brought out of her in the dressing room so long ago. 

The lobby of her apartment phoned up, indicating her cab had arrived. She took one last look in the mirror, shimmied her boobs to sit properly in the boned balconette bra underneath, perfected her red lipstick, and made her way out the door. 

\------------

Weddings were not something Ginger had particularly enjoyed. She found them to be a reductive and expensive waste of time. But Varrick was not one to spare an expense for his big day, so Ginger decided to take advantage of the open bar, downing a few flutes of champagne before the event started. Oddly enough, upon her tipsy reflection, she remembered how she loved portraying brides in the movers. Finding ways to sneak in her cynicism and critique. One of the best things about being directed by a bunch of pretentious Varrick imitators was that they never caught on the nuance of her choices. 

But this wasn’t a mover, it was a real life wedding, one where she was just another one of 300 wedding guest in the seats, nowhere near the center of attention. Just admiring the blushing bride like everyone else, except she was pretty sure none of the other guests had ever given the bride a trail of hickeys down her neck and across her breasts. They had probably never held the bride by her ponytail, sweaty bangs clinging to thighs, soft lips releasing moans in mutual desire. None of them were able to remember the calm, soft glow of exhaustion that washed over Zhu Li after 8 back to back orgasms. No, she was pretty sure not even the groom knew what that looked like. 

As the ceremony droned on, Ginger started to wonder what time it was. She turned to reach for the watch in her bag just as her neighbor did the same. They bumped shoulders, as they had so many times before. It was Buttercup Raiko, Republic City’s very own first lady. Ginger wasn’t sure if it was the sex flashbacks with Zhi Li getting to her, but the way Buttercups breasts spilled out of her v neck were affecting her a way Buttercup never had before. Sure, she’s flirted with her. There had been so many events where they were each cast aside after serving their purpose as a trophy. Ginger had to find some way of entertaining herself. She shook herself out of the decotage daze she had fallen into, and met her First Lady’s eyes. 

“Looking for the time too?” Buttercup whispered with a smirk.

Ginger replied with a swift nod, maintaining eye contact. Buttercup leaned down once more, accepting responsibility for the task at hand. Ginger resisted the urge to peek into her neckline as she dipped towards the floor again. The First Lady sat back up again with her handbag in tow. 

“Lovely bag,” Ginger remarked, reaching out and stroking the gold silk purse that could have contained the universe as far as she was concerned. As Buttercup fished around for her timepiece, her fingers glazed underneath Ginger’s, the silk too thin to disguise the actress’s hand lingering near her lap. After a suspicious amount of shuffling and stroking amidst the fabric, The First Lady finally produced an antique pocket watch. She placed her free hand on top of Ginger’s, still tenderly stroking the gold silk. She inspected the time for herself, then leaned over again to present the time to Ginger, hovering, searching for any desire in Ginger’s eyes as both their hands grew flushed in her lap. Her eyes flashed towards Ginger’s perfect red lips, Ginger’s towards her neckline yet again. 

The President cleared his throat and Ginger pulled away. Buttercup seemed unaffected by her husband’s sound, continuing to gaze at Ginger even though she had made a hard shift of focus back to the wedding, hands gripping her own thighs now. Smiling to herself, she tucked the watch back into her bag and set it at her feet once more, resisting the urge to check if Ginger would dare take another look at her plunging neckline spilling over as she leaned. 

\------

As soon as Zhu Li dipped Varrick signaling the ceremony's completion, Air Temple Island erupted into a party that Ginger swore the Air Nomads of the past would condemn as indulgent and materialistic. That wasn’t stopping anyone though. Ginger, no stranger to a dance floor, took to the night like it was hers, resuming her champagne intake at a steady yet manageable rate. She was swept away by the uptempo wails of the band, swaying and kicking in a way that always kept eyes towards her. She danced and reunited with many friends that evening, but she stayed clear of the woman of the hour, Zhu Li. That’s not to say that they weren’t incredibly and intensely aware of each other's presence. Whenever their eyes briefly met from opposite ends of the dance floor, they would just as soon look away. Ginger was glad to distract herself with the company of friends and roaring trills of the trumpet. 

As the party slowed, so did the music. Ginger swayed towards the bar in a moment of reprieve, but the bartender seemed to be on break. Ginger was about to give up, when she turned around and who did she see but The First Lady.

“What kind of bartender takes a break during a wedding?!” Buttercup jubilantly exclaimed. Ginger wasn’t quite so upset, she hadn’t seen the bartender take a break all night. 

“He’s been standing all night Madam! Surely you don’t want him to work himself to death.”

“Well I guess you’re right about that.” as she rounded the corner of the bar and began to serve herself. “Raiko is always so insistent about working himself to the bone. ‘For the people’ he says. I guess he’s drilled it into me too.”

“I don’t know what good for the people he thinks he’s doing.” Ginger lets out, not thinking twice under the haze of the twinkle lights above combined with the champagne. She covers her mouth immediately, realizing her mistake in insulting the President to his wife. To her surprise, Buttercup laughed it off. 

“What can I get ya?” she says between giggles, reaching for Ginger’s empty glass. 

“Um, champagne. Please. Madam.” 

“Ginger. You can call me Buttercup. We’ve known each other for years. You’ve called me Buttercup for years.” Ginger didn’t respond, keeping her eyes on the glass as The First Lady filled it to the rim. “You know, there are plenty of unhappy wives.” 

Ginger’s eyes snapped up towards hers at that, mouth agape. “How did you -”

“I’ve been at every mover premiere with you for the past 3 and a half years. We’ve been at even more parties than that together. I can tell the difference between your real pining and your acting.” 

Gingers eyes began to well up, but she refused to let them fall, turning her head toward the lights above.

“I see a lot of mine and the President’s relationship reflected in the behavior of Zhu Li and Varrick. If it’s any consolation to you, I’m sure she’ll realize she needs something more soon.” Buttercup pushed one of two clear shot glasses towards Ginger, forcing to to return her attention at eye level. “Gin for Ginger. Now let’s throw these back and then I’m gonna have a dance with the hottest girl here.” 

The party was really starting to clear out, and nobody was nearby. They clinked the glasses and Buttercup swirled her arms around Ginger, taking the lead. Ginger was taller, but in her woozy state, was happy to take the backseat. She was a little wore out from swinging all night long. Draping her arms around her neck, she pressed her face to the top of the First Lady’s head, taking in the honeysuckle and cedarwood notes of her shampoo. Buttercup’s nose was tucked perfectly into Ginger’s neck. The heat between them grew as they swayed there alone together, pushing their bodies closer with each passing beat. Finally, Ginger lifted her head and looked in Buttercup’s eyes for what felt like the millionth time that night, but it still wasn’t enough. Her hands made their way down Buttercup’s arms, meeting in a tender clasp. 

“Ginger-”

“Yes.”

That was all they needed to say. 

Buttercup closed her eyes and lifted her chin, knowing what Ginger’s next move was. Ginger softly took Buttercup’s bottom lip in between hers, too tipsy to care about smearing her lipstick. Their lips still burned with gin, but that only gave Ginger cause to lean in deeper, bringing her hand to Buttercup’s jaw. The First Lady’s hand began to wander from Ginger’s waist towards the crease where her thigh met her ass, squeezing tighter as Ginger released a sigh into her now open mouth. They gave themselves a moment of reprieve, mouths agape but lips still in contact, eyes closed, a breath of fire dancing between the two of them. Buttercup released her jaw further, gave Ginger’s rear another good squeeze, as her tongue met Ginger’s closing in on the kiss once more. Ginger’s hand slid from her jaw onto her neckline, finally getting to feel the soft flesh she had been admiring all night. Their tongues swirled around together and Ginger had the impulse to move lower, kissing down the First Lady’s neck as she worked to release her breast from the green dress, dropping her white mink in the process and shuffle of fabric. Ginger finally ravished the exposed flesh, and Buttercup continued to release sighs of pleasure as she fondled Ginger’s ass through the tight white satin. After Ginger had her fill, she tucked the First Lady’s breast back into the dress and worked back up to her neck, finishing her off with one more hot kiss breathing into each other. They didn’t realize the music had stopped, but they kept swaying together until the bartender returned. 

“Party’s bout over, ladies,” he called to them. They lingered there in each other’s arms for a moment, grateful for the way they were ending things for the night. They were both sure this wasn’t the last time they would have an interaction of this sort. 

“Buttercup, are you ready to go? The limo is here.” Raiko shouted as he turned the corner and saw them. 

“Yes. I just have to grab my purse.” She broke apart from Ginger and squeezed her hand. “I’ll be seeing you soon again dear. Expect an invitation in your mailbox very soon. And if she's still here, you should congratulate her.” Ginger brought the First Lady’s hand to her face and gave it one last tender kiss for the night. 

“Thank you for everything Mada--Buttercup.” she giggled as she caught herself. 

Buttercup winked, picked her mink up from the floor, and swayed away. Ginger watched as the First Lady walked away, unable to take her eyes off her full booty swaying as she headed back to find her bag. Right before she disappeared from her line of sight, she threw the mink back over her arms, hiding the most glorious ass on an older woman that Ginger had seen in a while. Damn, Ginger thought as she began to scan the island for Zhu Li, can’t wait to unwrap that later.


End file.
